Zoe's Story
by macaronigirl7
Summary: A girl named Zoe is a runaway, and discovers that one of her parents is a Greek god. She and her friends Harris & Brooke must fight monsters and save the world. She is good, but can a troubling secret change her life forever? THIS IS AWESOME! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

This is an epic story about strength, courage, and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this is a load of poo, you should shut this book right now, and you're wondering when I will FINALLY get to the good part. Well fine, be that way. At least you're happy.  
I was sitting in a chair, in a library, right in front of an old P.C. (which I was trying to hack into.) I don't what y'all think of when I say 'chair', so let me clarify. It was not a comfy armchair with big, padded cushions. It was not a relaxing rocking chair. It was one of those ugly, plastic blue chairs that hurt your butt when you sit in them for too long. One normally associates them with 'school'. So not comfortable.

Anyway, back to the computer I was hacking into. I typed in the password that I stole from computer registration sheet in the secretary's desk, and hit log in. I crossed my fingers, said a prayer, and...

BEEP.......BEEP.......BEEP.......

An alarm went off. Crap! They set a buzzer so thy would know if anyone logged on past a certain time. Why did did people have to make things hard for me? I just wanted to do some research!

" Hands up, young lady. You're surrounded." said this really old guy with a fuzzy beard and no hair. "Just come with us downtown, and we can call your folks." The fuzzy-beard man paused to wait for an answer. In the meantime, I analyzed my situation. Not counting Mr. Fuzzy-beard, there were 6 men in nerdy night-guard uniforms standing in a circle around me. I couldn't get over how nerdy they looked! I mean, last years I thought last year's were bad, but this year's were like... so 'Revenge of the Nerds' if you know what I mean. All of the men were fat, and they were trying to look scary. (Notice I said 'trying' but not succeeding!) None of them had guns. I really hated to do this to them but I had no choice. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

I drew my sword from it's sheath at my waist. Yet again, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking 'How did she get a sword?' Don't ask. It's a long story involving stealing, fighting, and flirting with several guys. Told ya you didn't wanna know. Anyway, I started slicing my way through geeky security-type dudes (don't worry, I didn't hurt them.) Now who was the scary one? You guessed it, ... moi. In a blur I made it to the outside door. Then I a evil, demonic, genius idea.....

I'd like to say in a fit of mercy, I let the men go free, but that would be lying. In reality, I tied them to each other and threw them into a locked storage room, after knocking them out and removing all possible lock-picking devices from them. How much you wanna bet they get fired? Never mind.... Anyway, the point is , I'm on the run. Again.

I guess I should probably tell you about myself. well, I'm almost 12 years old, and I've been on the run for about.....um.....9 months now. My mom and I argue frequently, and things just don't seem to work out between us. I have a tendency to get under her skin. What can I say? It's a talent I have.

I bet it would help if you knew my name. My name is Zoe. Just Zoe. I don't really like it. It's to strange, if you know what I mean. My blond hair is almost always pulled back into a ponytail, and my eyes are the deepest shade of black. I have some acne on my nose, but my nose is so sun burnt and red, the acne blends right in.

Anyway, back to the present. I'm running away from a library and had nowhere t go. By my watch, it was around 11:00 pm. Come on! can't I get some rest in peace? ( i don't mean 'rest in peace' like r.i.p. on gravestones, i just mean.....never mind.)

Resigning myself to a lonely night, I found an old, empty bandstand to curl up in. a cold, dreary wind howled in the distance. I didn't think I could possibly sleep, but I laid down my head. Then I slept.

I woke up with a boy standing on me.

It happened like this: I heard a strange voice say get up, but I thought I was imagining it, so I ignored it. then the mysterious voice pulled my hair, which kinda ticked me off, so I rolled onto my stomach.

Then the boy made one of the worst decisions in his life.

He stood on me.

Let me give you a very good piece of advice. Do **NOT** under **ANY** circumstances step on a sleeping girl who has a friggin' **SWORD**!!!

I grabbed the dude's ankle, rolled out from under him, and BOOM! Idiot-boy hit the dust. Spinning around, , I drew my sword and stepped on the small of the guy's back. Angrily, I said" HOw do YOU like being stepped on, huh?" I really hope I sounded tough. I heard a muffled "Humma Hemme Hup?" I then realized the little twerp couldn't talk 'cuz his face was in the ground. Whoops! I decided to be merciful to the little sucker. " I'll let you go if you PROMISE not to be a bad person. I heard a muffled "Hi 'romise", which i took to be an 'I promise'. I let him up, but kept my sword at the ready. Like I was going to be the one who got my butt kicked 'cuz I put my sword down.

I decided to start the customary interrogation. "Who are you? And don't lie, 'cuz I'll know." Yeah, right. i couldn't be a lie detector to save mine or - for that matter - anyone elses life. But I hoped he didn't realize that. He replied, " I'm Zach. Zach Murfreeson. Who're you?" "I'm Zoe." I said. Why didn't I give him a fake name? Ugh. I'm pathetic.

By this time I'd gotten a good look at the boy. He was older than me by ...maybe 6 years? His nose had beem broken several times by the look of it. He had light brown hair with multiple cowlicks. His eyes were deep green. He was kinda cute - not that I cared, but he had a mischevious smile, like he was gonna play a practical joke on me. Instinctively, I put my hand on my wallet, forgetting it was empty.

His voice broke through my reverie. "Ummm..... so you're a runaway." I immeadiately got suspicious. What if my mom had asked him to ... like capture me or something? To stall i said "Not necassarily." He replied cooly "you needn't lie. It's just, you're sleeping alone in a bandstand. Kinda clues me in." I blushed as his green eyes hardened. I hoped I hadn't offended him too badly. He's the only one I've talked to in... like... weeks!! I muttered a feeble " sorry." The green eyes softened. and I knew I'd been forgiven.

"I could take you to the place where I live with a bunch of other special runaways." he offered kindly. it sounded good, but... "What do you mean 'special' runaways?" I asked. Zach looked uncomfortable. "I'll tell yuo when we get there."

I was suspicious, but it would be nice to live in one place for a while. Why not? He was cute...Whoops! Did I say that aloud? Awkward.......

Anway, Zach and I left the clearing, and I only looked back once.

**:)**

**Hope you like it. Please send reviews.**

**Ciao, **_**MACARONIGIRL**_

Bye y'all


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, peeps. Now, if anyone reads this story, PLEASE review. Thanks a bunch, Macaronigirl.**

Zach wasn't very talkative.

You see, we were walking through the woods, and I said something REALLY stupid (blush), and he laughed at me, and then there was a really awkward silence, and Zach still didn't even say anything, and so I felt really stupid, so I didn't pay attention, and then I tripped over something, and made myself feel even MORE stupid, which was barely even possible! ( I know, I know that sentence was a run-on, but what can I say? It's what I do when I'm nervous.)

So, when I arrived at Zach's 'special place' I was hot, sweaty, and stank like a goat. So I really don't think I made a good impression on anyone there.

Zach's 'special-secret-hideout-place' turned out to be a large clearing in the never-ending forest. It was around dinner time, so in the middle of the clearing, a bunch of kids around Zach's age were roasting 'mystery meat' around a campfire. It looked absolutely disgusting, but it smelled_ delicious._ Who would have thought meat-on-a-stick could smell so utterly _gorgeous_!!!!!!

I turned to look at the rest of the camp, and that's when I saw the tents. There were a dozen of the most non-matching tents I've ever seen in a semi-circle right in front of me. There was a hot-pink, cheap-looking Barbie tent right next to a fancy-schmancy military tent. It was just so weird, I almost forgot what I was doing (which was keeping up with Zach). He was standing at the edge of a middle-sized purple (I mean really, REALLY, bright purple, like, it was friggin' BLINDING!) tent. He beckoned for me to follow him into the purple tent. So, taking one last glance at the delicious-smelling mystery meat, I followed him in.

The inside of the tent was so utterly clean that I (being the messy person I was) had to resist the temptation to shield my eyes from the disgusting cleanliness. In the middle of the tent was a girl about 18 years old. She had light brown hair and grayish-blue eyes, and was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a picture of Snoopy on it. I, in my grungy trash t-shirt and jeans, felt a little (or a LOT) shabby next to her. However, I put aside my fashion concerns for later.

The strange girl stood up and said " Welcome back, Zach. I see you brought someone with you. What's your name?" Her voice was smooth as glass and surprisingly deep. It sounded so wonderful, I forgot to answer the question until Zach conspicuously elbowed me in the side (OW!) "Oh!" I said, semi-embarrassed "My name is .. um...Zoe! Yeah! That's my name! ZOE!" Both Zach and the weird girl stared at me funny. After a looooong and uncomfortable pause, the girl spoke up. " I am Ana." she spoke slowly, to make sure my stupid self understood. "Zach will show you the campus. Good Luck!" I thought that 'good luck' was a weird way to end our short conversation. However, I wanted to get out of the awkward tent_ ASAP_.

Zach and I strolled along the edge of the clearing, and I was eating some mystery meat on a stick (I have really got to get that recipe. It was good!) Anywho, We sat down at the base of a big tree and Zach began to talk.

"Hey Zoe, do you know anything about the Greek gods and goddesses?" he said. I thought this was a funky conversation starter, but whatever. "Ummmm....yeah." I replied like the nerdy person I am. Zach smiled. "Well, what would you say if I told you they were real?" he said. His eyes were so intense, I almost believed him. Almost.

"Oh...ha ha." I said sarcastically. "Very funny. Good job though. You almost had me, but I'm not that stupid." Zach looked taken aback. "I'm not joking. This is serious." he replied. I looked at him weirdly. "Zach, the jokes over. It's not funny anymore." What a loser. Doesn't know when to stop pretending.

"Zoe, it's real. You can choose to believe it or not. If you don't then it's not my fault if you get eaten alive." he said and stalked off, leaving me at a loss for words.

That night I ran away.

I know it's bad and one day it will come back and bite me in the butt, but Zach was really starting to creep me out. So, in the dead of I night, I ran away and kept on running.

After around 15 minutes of solid jogging, I sat down to rest in a small clearing, where the full moon light filtered through the trees, making a pillar of light. I could have sworn I heard a small growling noise, but I dissmissed it as a figment of my imagination. I heard it again, and decided maybe I should look around, just in case. Suddenly I saw a pair of red glowing lights in the dark woods. I looked closer only to immeadiately step back. Those were not lights. They were _eyes._

There was a large rustling noise, and a dog stepped out. This was not a small little poodle I'm talking about. This was a Mastiff that was almost as tall as I am, and I'm no midget (no offense intended). The dog opened opened his mouth and let out a large bark that drenched me in whatever he had been eating earlier that day. Soooo not my style.

I tried to back away, but there was no way I could outrun a monster this huge! I guessed it would come down to a fight anyway, so I reached down to grab my sword, so I wouldn't die without a fight. There was just one problem though.....

I had accidentally left my sword back at the camp.

Oh crap, I was a gonner. I looked around to see if there were any spare weapons, or any thing that could help me out. Something caught my eye.

Something spiky.....

Something spiky and small.....

Something spiky, small and brown.....

A pinecone!

I picked one up and was going to celebrate, but I then realized all I had was a pincone to defeat a giant mastiff. My happy feeling dissapeared.

Suddenly the dog barked, and I came up with a plan that would help me live- which is always a good thing.

The dog barked again, and I lobbed a pinecone down its hairy throat. He choked and tried to bark again to dislodge my pinecone. I kept on throwing pine cones, and didn't realize untill the Mastiff was dead that I had gathered up quite an audience. Zach, Ana, and more kids were standing at the edge of the forest, with their mouths wide open. Zach's face was the funniest, and I just about cracked up at the sight of him. I walked past them, backtowards the campsite, then broke into a run, leaving them all in the dust.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

**End of chapter 2, Oh yeah! I can't believe I'm already this far! Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ciao,**

**macaronigirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all, my Microsoft word program shut down, so I've had to do this on Notepad. Hope you don't really mind, 'cuz Notepad doesn't look as good in publication, so yeah…..**

**I'll shut up and write now.**

That night was probably the best night I've had in a long time, maybe ever. We all talked and cracked jokes about me and my pinecones, and I thought that I'd finally begun to enjoy myself.

Of course, I had come to terms with the whole Greek gods coming to life thing, because there's nothing like being attacked by a 5-foot Mastiff to make you believe in a cause. (That was sarcasm.)

Anywho, I retired to my tent that I shared with an older girl named Qwin. We stayed up all night talking / gossiping, about the Greek gods, and I asked her who her parent was.

"My immortal parent is Hephaestus, god of fire and metalworking." She said with a hint of pride in her voice.

I had another question. "Qwin, who do you think _my_ immortal father is?"

She looked at me hard. "You kind of look like a child of Athena, but you fight like one of the fighting gods, like Ares or Poseidon. But you don't look like either of them. You could also be Zeus. You're a pretty mixed kid. It's hard to tell."

I felt kinda disappointed, but I didn't know why. Maybe it was because of feeling of not belonging (or maybe it was just dinner settling in my stomach.) Whatever it was, I didn't like it, but it settled down with me for the rest of the night.

- - -

A little bird was what woke me up the next morning. It was singing so beautifully, I got out of my tent and told it to zip its beak so I could go back to sleep. However, I just couldn't go back in that tent so I went and sat by the long dead fire.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling behind me. I spun around, but it was only Zach. He was smiling a crooked grin, and had an atmosphere of smugness the likes of which I had never seen before. I was slightly confused until he sat down and said, "I told you so."

I could only assume he was talking about me not believing him about the whole Greek gods thing, and I shrugged. "Oh well. At least I believe now. Speaking of now, what happens next? Do I go to some special school or what?" Zach smiled. "Actually, there's a nifty little school called Hero Academy that you have to attend 1 month out of every year. The next term starts tomorrow, so you'll be enrolling there." He laughed at my mortified expression, and then walked away, leaving me alone by the fire.

- - -

I hate school.

Especially when you're standing in a courtyard with a dozen other kids that you have no idea who they are or what they are doing here, besides going to a school for specially trained heroes that get to fight monsters for a living.

As you can probably see, I was not a happy camper. I was the opposite.

I walked over to the front of the courtyard, but I accidentally bumped into a tall but muscular Asian guy. He looks at me and said "Why'd you bump into me punk? You wanna fight? I'll show you!" He was about to swing back his hand to punch, but another blond guy grabbed his arm and held him back, saying "Dude, never hit a chic. 'Specially a cute one." The blond guy looked me up and down then – guess what – the dude winked at me! Yes, actual winkage!

"I'm Drew, by the way. I guess I'll see you around." he said and turned to walk away. To his rapidly retreating back I yelled, "Zoe. My name is Zoe!"

I looked at him, and I think to myself:

_What a hottie._

- - -

Later that evening, I was in my assigned dorm with my roommate, Brooke, when we were called down to some kind of a special celebration that was held by Ms. Williams, our vice principle. Brooke and I were in the middle of a game of poker (not really. Actually it was Go Fish) when we heard Ms. Williams yelling at us to get down the stairs.

Laying our cards down, Brooke and I raced down the grand marble staircase to the Mess Hall. Brooke won- she was really fast- but at the bottom I ran into a girl with red hair and green eyes, causing us both to fall over. I straightened up quickly, semi-embarrassed by the fact I had just fallen on a total stranger.

I helped up the red head, and said a quick "Sorry!" as if that would erase the fact that I'd knocked her to the ground. Soooo un-cool.

Once she was standing up, I helped her brush herself off while asking "What's your name?" I asked because it seemed like the polite thing to do since I'd already knocked her over once today.

She swept her hair behind her ear and said "Hi! My real name's Rachelle, but you can call me Elle." she smiled kindly at me. "Oh!" I said hurriedly "My name's Zoe!" _Ack this is so embarrassing!_ "This is my friend, Brooke." Brooke looked up in surprise of her name being mentioned. I smiled. Now she was in on the embarrassment, too.

Suddenly, we heard the doors shut and lock in the Mess Hall. We frantically ran for the doors, but we had no luck. They were locked!

We obviously had to find another way in. We pounded on the wooden doors to the building, but no luck. We were stuck.

**Ooooh….. I wonder what will happen. Maybe she'll meet an important character (Hint, Hint)**

**Anywho, I'll update soon. **


End file.
